


Inhaler? I 'ardly Knew 'er!

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Self-cest, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much fun can you get up to with yourself? Osgood is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhaler? I 'ardly Knew 'er!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=4151982t4151982
> 
> Set during Day of the Doctor, and spoilers for same.

They had figured out who was who thanks to the inhaler, so they had to sit out the negotiations...but they also couldn't leave the Black Archive. So Osgood and her Zygon counterpart withdrew to a shadowed corner of the room and let their bosses sort things out, which was just fine by everyone, anyway.

“I'm Zanda,” the Zygon introduces herself. 

“Nice to meet you,” Osgood replies, proud of herself for keeping the nervousness out of her voice. 

“I hope you don't mind me borrowing your form for a few hours yet,” Zanda explained. “Wouldn't do to mess everything up.”

“Not at all.” Osgood reckons she can afford to be generous if the alternative is risking atomic vaporization. Looking at a copy of herself is only almost as creepy as looking a huge red shapeshifting alien. “It's like having a twin sister,” she explains. They share a giggle. “I suppose we can't trade stories,” she realizes.

“Since we have access to each other's memories thanks to whatever those two lunatics did?” Zanda laughs. “Completing each other's sentences would get boring fast. But I can think of something we might try,” she says, and Osgood's eyes fill her spectacles and she goes red. 

“You don't mean...”

“Oh yes.” Zanda smirks. “You're primarily (though not exclusively) attracted to your own gender, though you've tried to repress that knowledge because of your species' strange taboos. Including Ms. Stewart, and frankly,” she leaned in, “I don't blame you for that at all. Or for the fact that you've been wondering about me from the moment you stopped being too terrified to think.”

“Oh yeah?” Osgood replies, uncertain of where the newfound confidence is coming from: something of Zanda's bleeding over? Seeing the Doctors in action? It doesn't occur to her until much later that she might, actually, be brave on her own merits. “You've been angling to get me alone and away from your boss because you've got the hots for someone you're impersonating, which by Zygon standards is a pretty big taboo.” Osgood blinked and realized what she had said. “I mean, I guess it's kind of kinky on the human end...it just doesn't come up often.”

“More's the pity,” Zanda acknowledged. “Well, it's hardly set in stone, but the usual protocol among shapeshifters is to let the original set the agenda to begin. So what now?”

Osgood gulped. “Tie me up and fuck me?” she pleaded.

Zanda grinned, suddenly predatory, and all Osgood could think was how strange the expression looked on her face before the Zygon kissed her and grabbed her scarf, looping it around a support column and tying her wrists. Zanda undid Osgood's fly and slipped a hand into her knickers. “Thought you'd be nice and wet. Not disappointed.” Osgood moaned and Zanda shoved a loop of the scarf in her mouth. “Hush, hush. Do you want them to hear us?” She smiled as though this was her most ingenious idea ever. “Do you want them to hear us? All six of us joining in?” She slipped in another finger. “Make love, not war? Isn't that what you humans say? Never been put in practice quite like this, I wager.” Her other hand cupped Osgood's face as she kissed her on the cheek. “Just the way you like it? The way you frig yourself off, night after lonely night? Only yourself to keep you company?” Zanda allowed herself a smile as Osgood rode up into her hand, feeling her orgasm. “I hope you like the way you taste,” she replied, replacing the scarf with her own hand. “Good, isn't it?” 

She licked her fingers and wriggled out of her own trousers and knickers. “We really should get someone else over here—if only that slip of a girl with the Doctor hadn't left. We could have had her do a blind taste test,” she concluded, straddling Osgood's mouth. “What do you think? Too hairy?” She furrowed her brow, and the hair vanished completely, then came back neatly trimmed, then somehow shaved into the word 'slut.' “That's better, isn't it, my lovely little slut? Eating out your alien doppelganger in the office basement?” Zanda reached up to fondle her breasts as she rode Osgood's tongue. “Mm, yes, just the way we like it.” She stifled a moan with a needed breath on their inhaler. “Mm, fuck, that was good. You really should have an easier time getting dates with a mouth like that.” She slipped Osgood's hands free from the scarf. “My turn.”

"Unfortunately I can't change my appearance on a whim." Osgood's voice was a stage-whisper. "So you're just going to have to eat my pussy as-is. And like it."


End file.
